xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
This is a page about the many different weapons in SCOR. List of Weapons Indefinite It is an extremely organic destructive creative yet balanced heavy and supernatural absolute spirit weapon decorated in jewels using the power of all fifty deity being precise every deity. It always comes in handy, your energy must be twice as stronger than the weapon, or it will possess who ever touches it negating everything. The blade was able to cut through barriers, cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of energy, decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size when Tazuri will it. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, sword, gauntlets, armor, gun, shield, satellite, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt, gunbai, or anything he wishes it to be. It is invoked would then endow the weapon, making it impossible to counter through regular means. It is said to assume any weapon's shape and use it like anyone, just like water. It can summon millions of deadly blows simultaneously. When the Indefinite is discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. It causes severe environmental damage. The land where the weapon was used became barren and all life in and around that, area ceased to exist, as both men and women became infertile. There was a severe decrease in rainfall with the land developing cracks, like in a drought. It can create while destroy anything at will and raise humongous land mass. It travels through Ultimate Godhood itself. You can say it is a being itself from it properties and power. It has its own transformations making itself able to form into a materialized guardian with spiritual armor. Atherion The Atherion, it was formerly Aponia's since it was given to her by her brother. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was found by Yazuri as a kid. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of manipulations such as time-space control, life force absorption, gravitational control, and even dimensional control, capable of stopping external/internal healing along with regeneration for 3 days when cut. This sword is able to manifest itself into the form of an energy sword. When Yazuri is in Seraph Raze Form or Seraphic Rage Form, he unleashes his power and his sword becomes gigantic over 200 FT tall. The destructive force of the sword greatly increases to the point where it can only be dodged, but not even that is enough since Atherion is also able to control time-space making time stop or engaging in time travel, it all depends on the level of mastery the user has over it. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Rings of Balance Rings of Balance - Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Tazuri and Yazuri wields unique rings which became known as the rings of balance, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. By combining the rings it could capture the soul of their victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the first ring, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The combination allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures. Tabitha's Staff Tabitha possesses a staff that gives her control of lighting and wind elements. The staff also summons Rayo and Uindohime. Rayo looks has the appearance of an old man. He has a long grey beard and bald head. He rules the lightning side of the staff. He uses a spell that charges up electricity. During this, the entire sky in that area would be black ,only the flashes of lighting would be seen, then he would release it, the target would be eradicated, turned to nothing. Uindohime is a wind princess, she's the wind side of the staff. She can cause tornadoes that when it connects with the target, it mince the target into nothing. Totsuka The Totsuka no Tsurugi, A blade of ancient origins which emanates spirituality and positivity. The blade is 24 inches long; a sleek otherworldly material gives it its unbreakable edge. The spiritual blade is able to call forth portals after slashing an opponent with the edge. When it strikes, spiritual energy gets transported into another realm if need be to make corporeal slashes that affect negative bodies. In return of his new awakening; Dango's positivity is now constant. Though, like a Tempest, it can get enraged when not discarded to maintain his form. The blade's hilt is eight inches long, covered in fine crimson and aquamarine silk that criss cross together before tied at the side. The beads that wrap around the silk are of spiritual descent its uses are to be determined, yet it's always glowing a fine blue. 神 Is marked on every individual bead. Fourteen in all, which criss cross over the crimson and blue silk, wrapped the hilt of the Totsuka no Tsurugi. The beads are of the Tempest, as such; like a storm, the amount of divinity that gets absorbed from the Divine realm and has special properties. Each bead has a different letter in kanji which when come together make the 'Divine Tempest'. It always glows a blue, whether just a flicker, or a constant glow. When awakening is achieved, the beads can coil up his palm and act as a catalyst that allows him to access his Advent. Advent of Susano'o or (Tempest Advent'.) Tengoku Yumi Tengoku Yumi, is a bow with spiritual power that has a dragon symbol on the bottom, it is called the bow of heaven giving it much holy and spiritual power. It can create holy flames to purify and can even destroy giant boulders or objects with the force of an arrow. It is a very powerful weapon and not to be taken lightly. Benizakura Benizakura is a sword that was given to Rei (Right before the events of Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth) by a Blacksmith that Yazuri paid for to be crafted. This sword is able to control blossoms along with nature to kill or damage enemies. Each pedal that falls from the sword is as sharp as a blade or a knife, making it very good for offensive and defensive attacks or strategies. It can be used to protect her from energy based or physical attacks. Zodiac Guns Dual Pistols that capable of automatic fire, these guns do not require ammo and fire elemental blasts from the chambers, near the trigger there is a ring that selects which Zodiac symbol to fire. When the trigger is pulled on its sign, the element is fired from the opening of the gun and once the elemental blast hits it takes the form of the Zodiac selected and then explodes. It can also shoot trails of homing explosive bullets. Demonic Sunshade It is a black umbrella that Yazuri and Akasha uses in battle to defend himself from gunfire and flames, this umbrella can fire explosive bullets, and elementally charged bullets. It is fireproof and bulletproof. The weight of the umbrella can be changed by Yazuri or Akasha easily and with his mastery he can make the weight equivalent to that of the biggest sun or that of a piece of paper. It can be used in battle knocking enemies back with its weight and force. Category:Weapons Page Category:Browse